<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never too much by stevetonyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102235">Never too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetonyx/pseuds/stevetonyx'>stevetonyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tony Stark Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetonyx/pseuds/stevetonyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought that after they finally got together he would stop wanting to kiss Tony all the time.<br/>He was wrong. So wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii this is the 1st fic i post here <br/>i don't have much experience in writing especially cuz english is not my first language, so give me some credit 🙈<br/>i love this fandom so much <br/>enjoooooy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve thought that after they finally got together he would stop wanting to kiss Tony all the time.<br/>He was wrong. So wrong. It somehow made him want to kiss Tony even more because now he knew he could so why wouldn't he?<br/>And he couldn't just kiss him once, he couldn't just press his lips against Tony's once and go away. He had to give Tony many kisses, all over his face, he did that absently and Tony never seemed to mind it. </p><p>A good morning kiss would be a light kiss on his lips and then in his messy curls that Steve found absolutely adorable with his face all marked up from the messy sheets.<br/>For a good night kiss, Steve would kiss his cheeks, a kiss that lingers while he breathed Tony in, feeling him right there, close to him, alive and well ( he needed that reassurance constantly).<br/>And Steve would not kiss only Tony's face but also his knuckles, the palm of his hands, inside his wrists, his neck and everywhere he could reach. (He also loved to kiss inside Tony's thighs whenever they made love. It's a soft spot for Tony it makes him shiver and produce those little noises Steve loved so much and turned him on a lot ).<br/>Making out with Tony was so perfect to him, they would kiss and let their hands explore each other's bodies but also look at each other when they needed to break apart for air. Just staring at Tony's brown eyes made Steve weak in his legs with Tony's hands over his face tracing his lines. </p><p>There's also kisses for each occasion for example when Tony is feeling sick he gets a lot of forehead kisses and very tight hugs that can practically heal any headaches and sore throats. Maybe Steve loves to kiss Tony a lot sue him, he's a man in love. But what Steve had never noticed is that he gets as many kisses as he gives and right now it's when he realizes that. Right now, after having a very terrifying nightmare, Tony's holding him close and whispering sweet things to him to calm him down and between every word, he gets a kiss. Instead of thinking about crashing a plane into the ocean he's thinking about how soft Tony's lips are and how much he loves his voice, he could hear Tony talking for the rest of his life, how incredibly beautiful his name sounded coming from the burnett's lips, he decided to hold on to that. </p><p>When he stopped shaking his love asked " are you better, honey? Do you need anything else? Want me to go grab another blanket? Cuz I can do that you know what I'm just gonna-"<br/>"It's fine sweetheart" Steve said softly "I don't need a blanket I have you right here"  that made Tony smile softly. At the very beginning of their relationship, everytime Steve said sweet things like that Tony would brush it off with a sarcastic comment or a funny joke. But he knows Steve means it. Every word. And now he just smiles and kiss him. </p><p>Waking up with the sight of a sleeping Tony is one of the things Steve can never get tired of. He's so beautiful like this and today Steve decided not to go on his morning run. Instead, he would be right here in bed with Tony for as long as he can ( also it's a Saturday and he knows Tony has no meetings today). The soldier turned his face to watch his fella asleep, kissed his hair and cuddled closer. He wasn't going anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>